The present invention relates to a rearview directional control device for the rearview mirror, and more particularly to a self-cleaning one.
The rearview mirror is improvedly designed to be self-cleaning for a convenient purpose or for facilitating one's driving an automobile in a rainy or snowy weather The present invention aims to diversify and further improve the improved rearview mirror